Although stuttering occurs in 1 percent of the population and is a major source of both social and vocational disability, little is known of its biological basis. Improved understanding of the neural substrates of stuttering may aid in the development of treatment protocols. The major goal of this project is to study people who stutter in order to learn the relationship between behavioral asymmetries and anatomical brain asymmetries measured on volumetric MRI. The relationship of gender and degree of handedness to behavioral and neuroanatomic measures will also be investigated.